Una apuesta ¡bendita recompensa!
by Shoseiki
Summary: Ella lo subestimó, pero él le ganó. Ahora como buena perdedora le toca someterse a la condición del rubio, pero ¿Que le pedirá? "Es solo un beso Sakura-chan" ¡Oneshot NaruSaku!


**N/A:** ¡Hola! Hoy les traigo un Oneshot, es un poco diferente a los demás que he hecho. Normalmente los hago apasionados y dramáticos, pero decidí optar por uno un poco más… tranquilo. Espero y les guste ¡no se olviden de dejar su review!

Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto. La trama si es mía, evitemos los plagios.

 **Historia NaruSaku**

 **Una apuesta: ¡Bendita recompensa!**

 **Capitulo único**

La puerta de la casa de Sakura sonaba con gran insistencia, parecía que querían romperla por los fuertes golpes. Con desgano y molestia fue a abrirla, encontrándose con su amigo rubio.

-¿Qué quieres Naruto?-.

-¡Hola Sakura-chan! ¿Estabas ocupada?-.

-Un poco- respondió secamente, no podía evitar molestarse porque la hiciera parar de la cama.

-¿Puedo pasar?- el pobre chico aún estaba parado bajo el marco de la puerta, esperando que su compañera se dignara a permitirle entrar. Ella suspiró y se hizo a un lado, luego cerró la puerta y lo miró intrigada -¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué vienes a esta hora?-.

Eran exactamente las nueve de la noche, una hora que por supuesto, utilizaba para dormir. Eso el jinchuriki lo tenía muy claro, pero debido a que no la encontró en el hospital, fue a buscarla a su casa.

-Cumplí con el reto, vengo por mi premio- soltó con una sonrisa maliciosa, evidencia de sus atrevidas intenciones.

-¿Qué?-.

-Sí, así es. Logré quitarle el libro a Sai sin que se diera cuenta, en este momento debe estar buscándolo como loco. Dentro de un rato se lo devolveré-.

Haruno quedó muda y nerviosa, con un nudo en la garganta. Jamás pensó que el chico ganara la apuesta, eso era imposible, al menos para ella. Su compañero ANBU cuidaba de su diario hasta con su propia vida, nunca imaginó que Naruto pudiera arrebatárselo tan fácil.

-Estas bromeando ¿verdad?-.

-¡¿Cómo crees Sakura-chan?! Estoy hablando en serio, es más, lo traje para que lo compruebes- respondió el ninja sacando de su mochila el diario. Se lo ofreció a la kunoichi, pero ésta no lo agarró, con solo ver la portada supo que no le mentía. Ese era el libro del dibujante.

-¿Cómo pudiste?-.

Unas gotas de sudor rodaron por la frente del ojiazul, unos jodidos nervios lo atraparon, haciéndolo tartamudear –Fue fácil Sakura-chan, s-solo tuve que hacerlo con cuidado-.

Ella no muy convencida de su respuesta, se acercó a él notando lo nervioso que estaba. Algo muy raro en el chico que siempre se mostraba seguro y decidido. Uzumaki retrocedió unos pasos evitando la peligrosa cercanía, que por poco, lo hace hablar.

 **Flashback**

-No puedes hacerlo, es imposible que ganes- sentenció la joven médico.

-¡Claro que puedo! Y más sabiendo cual será mi recompensa-.

-Naruto ríndete, no lo lograrás-.

-¡Hagamos una apuesta!- propuso el rubio.

Ella estuvo a punto de negarse cuando él la interrumpió –Si tu ganas… haré lo que quieras-.

Eso provocó cierta curiosidad en la chica, muchas escenas pasaron por su cabeza; Naruto en traje de baño, invitándola a comer ramen por un mes, entre otras cosas más. Le encantaba saber que si no cumplía la apuesta, lo tendría a sus pies haciendo todo lo que le ordenara.

-¿Qué dices Sakura-chan? ¿Aceptas?-.

-Está bien, aunque sé que perderás-.

-Ya veremos….-.

Como buenos amigos, estrecharon sus meñiques en señal de promesa. Por más que ya tenían dieciocho años, guardaban sus infantiles costumbres. Un poco de temor invadió al jinchuriki pues sabía que quitarle el diario al pelinegro no sería nada fácil.

 **Fin Flashback**

-¿Qué premio quieres?- preguntó haciéndose la desentendida, ella más que nadie, recordaba cual era.

-Ya te lo dije…-.

Ahora la nerviosa era ella, sentía las manos sudando y temblando. Un fuerte sonrojo se apoderó de su rostro, llenándola de total vergüenza. Bajó la mirada buscando una salida al problema en el que se había metido, y todo por dárselas de ganadora antes de tiempo.

Naruto notó su nerviosismo, lentamente fue aproximándose a ella, poniéndola más roja de lo que estaba. La ojiverde tragó grueso, sintiendo como un nudo se le atoraba en la garganta. ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle esto a ella? ¿Por qué el rubio no pidió otro premio? Todo estaba en su contra, el chico se acercaba más y más, al punto de sentir el aroma de su cuerpo.

-Naruto…- susurró alzando la mirada, perdiéndose en los ojos azules del joven.

-Sakura-chan… es solo un beso…-.

Si, era verdad. La recompensa del rubio por ganar era un beso, pero no en la mejilla, sino en la boca. El solo imaginarlo le provocaba corrientes eléctricas a la Haruno en todo el cuerpo, sintiéndose como una chiquilla enamorada.

El ninja suavemente, pero con firmeza, la rodeó con sus brazos uniendo sus frentes. Ella reposó sus brazos en los antebrazos del chico, intentando no caerse de los nervios. Los dos estaban pegados, más de lo necesario para un "simple" beso. Cerraron los ojos al mismo tiempo, olvidándose de todo por un momento.

Tan solo tres milímetros separaban sus labios, mezclando sus alientos por sus lentas respiraciones. Justo en el momento que iban a unir sus bocas en un beso, le entró el arrepentimiento a la chica. No debía besarse con él, sabía que después no podría mirarlo como un amigo.

De un solo movimiento se soltó del abrazo, apartándose lentamente, con la intención de no herir los sentimientos del ninja. Éste sintió como se alejaba, como evadía la excitante cercanía.

Abrieron los ojos mirándose profundamente. Un brillo enloquecedor se adueñó de los ojos azules, enamorando más a la chica.

Seguían escasamente separados, viéndose como si la vida se les fuera en ello. Naruto luchaba en su interior; besarla y llevarse un buen golpe, o irse y olvidarse de eso. La primera opción podía más que la segunda, el solo imaginar el sabor de sus labios, lo enloquecía.

Adivinó que ella se alejaría más, así que mandando todo al demonio, decidió morir por una buena causa. Rápidamente pero con suavidad la atrajo de la cintura, pegando su cuerpo al de ella. Sakura quedó inmovilizada, sin saber qué hacer.

Planeaba protestar cuando una piel delicada y exquisita hizo contacto con sus labios; el rubio la estaba besando. Como si fuera un reflejo, cerraron los ojos al mismo tiempo.

La otra mano del chico que hasta ese momento seguía sin usar, la posó en la nuca femenina, al tiempo que abría su boca lentamente atrapando aquellos deliciosos y carnosos labios. Sakura al fin reaccionó, pues al igual que él, lo agarró por la nuca uniendo más sus bocas.

Ya no era un simple beso, ese contacto, iba mucho más allá. Ladearon la cabeza a lados diferentes, intercalando sus bocas para darle paso a la lengua, que desde hacía unos segundos, estaba reclamando compañía.

El sabor de los labios ajenos era tan exquisito, que no les importaba la falta de aire. La situación se volvió más ardiente cuando la chica le mordió el labio inferior, estirándolo y saboreándolo. Por dos segundos sus bocas se separaron, para luego desencadenar la más oculta pasión.

Volvieron a besarse, pero esta vez, de forma hambrienta. Las manos grandes y fuertes del rubio, empezaron a sujetar con fuerza la cintura de la mujer, apretándola más contra la de él.

Por otra parte, la ojiverde no perdía el tiempo, pues con delicadeza enredaba sus dedos en los cabellos rubios. Sus cuerpos empezaron a exigir oxígeno, algo que desde hace minutos le estaban negando.

Lograron separarse por un instante, lo suficiente como para mirarse. La chica con la mente nublada por semejante beso, eliminó el espacio que había, con planes de repetir lo de hace unos segundos. Pero el jinchuriki se lo impidió, soltándola de la cintura y tomando distancia.

-Te dije que solo sería uno…- expresó de forma traviesa y presumida.

Sakura regresó a la realidad al escuchar sus palabras, no debió olvidar la razón de porque se besaron. Aunque ciertamente, los dos lo hicieron por placer y no por obligación. Lo de la dichosa apuesta fue solo una excusa, una manera decente de complacer sus deseos.

Un sonrisa altanera se reflejó en el rostro de Naruto, ¡bendita recompensa recibió! Un beso de la mujer que amaba. Con esa misma expresión avanzó unos pasos, hasta llegar a la puerta –Sakura-chan… la próxima apuesta no será por un beso-.

Ella desde que terminaron el beso, había quedado muda, sin nada que aportar a la conversación. Seguía con el sabor de los labios masculinos sobre los suyos. Alcanzó a ver al rubio antes de que se fuera, visualizando su fuerte y amplia espalda.

-¡¿Qué rayos dices?!- soltó saliendo del encantamiento.

El ninja solo caminó carcajeándose, sonriendo completamente victorioso. Esa imagen sonrojó a la chica, quien a grandes pasos, se dirigió hasta la puerta para cerrarla.

Se recostó a la puerta respirando con dificultad, mordiéndose el labio inferior –Debo controlarme, o de lo contrario, se dará cuenta que lo amo-.

¡Cómo si el chico no se hubiera dado cuenta! El beso que se dieron fue más que suficiente, no necesitaban más nada para saber cuánto se querían. No, no se querían… ¡se amaban! Ella por puro orgullo no lo admitía, al menos, no delante de él. Era el primer beso que se daban, pero seguramente, no el ultimo.

 **En la mañana…**

-Gracias Sai-.

-¿Funcionó?-.

-Sí, mucho mejor de lo que esperé. Sakura-chan cree que te lo quité…-.

Como pocas veces sucedía, el pelinegro sonrió –Si supiera que yo te lo di para ayudarte… nos mataría-.

 **Fin**

Sí lo sé, esto tiene muy poco de ternura ¬.¬ Siempre la pasión e intensidad terminan dominando mis fic, y sinceramente, eso me encanta xD quiero saber si les gustó o no, que me faltó o si lo hice un poco pervertido jaja

¡Dejen su review!


End file.
